Herp-A-Derp/ Luigi Conflict
Herp-A-Derp/ Luigi Conflict is the conflict between Luigi and Herp-A-Derp on the show Herp-A-Derp 101 Background Since Episode 6 (the 1st episode they met in), Herp-A-Derp and Luigi have had a major conflict. The conflict mainly revolves around Luigi's gay antics, something Herp-A-Derp can't stand, and Herp-A-Derp's massive annoying ego. Episodes Shown In These are the episodes the conflict is shown in. SEASON 1 Episode 6-Herp-A-Derp Has Issues Herp-A-Derp is mad at Luigi for breaking into his house. He later shoots him under the bed. Episode 7-Herp-A-Derp Plays Hide and Seek Herp-A-Derp yells at Luigi that he is it, making Luigi cry. Later Luigi attacks Herp-A-Derp after he ticked off Luigi by cheating. Episode 9-REALLY WIERD! Luigi accidentally knocks Herp-A-Derp off the bed when he was flying. Episode 10-Herp-A-Derp Goes to the Doctor After Luigi inspects Herp-A-Derp's crotch, Herp-A-Derp punches Luigi. He then shoots Luigi when his MegaBuster gets fixed. Season 1 Movie-The Sleep Over Luigi attacked Herp-A-Derp when he wouldn't tell him where Mario was hiding. After the game of Hide & Seek was finished, Luigi started raping Buzz and Herp-A-Derp (and everyone else) started attacking Luigi. Herp-A-Derp shot Luigi after he shot Ratchet, Patrick, Yoshi, and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman. Luigi later fought Herp-A-Derp after The Ghost of Hell possessed Herp-A-Derp for a short period of time. Christmas Special 2009 (5 Parts) Luigi and everyone else start to fight after Luigi forgets the lycrics to a Christmas Carol and Herp-A-Derp says "I HATE CHRISTMAS!" which makes Luigi start crying saying it's the worst Christmas Eve ever and goes home. SEASON 2: Episode 11-Herp-A-Derp's Talent Show Herp-A-Derp sends Luigi to the hospital after being shot by him after giving Buzz's crappy talent a 10. Luigi later fixes himself, but Herp-A-Derp shoots him and sends him to the hospital again. Episode 12-Herp-A-Derp Game-O-Game (2 Parts) Herp-A-Derp constantly calls Luigi pathetic in this episode because he can't think of many questions about him. He later shoots Luigi after his elimination because he kept calling him "mommy" and saying that he was hungry. Episode 13-Herp-A-Derp Gets Sick Herp-A-Derp shot Luigi after Luigi gave him kisses like his mommy to make him feel better, without realizing that they started to film. Episode 16-Herp-A-Derp's Battle Tournament Luigi on purposely sits on Herp-A-Derp's crotch in enjoyment. Herp-A-Derp shoots Luigi during Luigi's battle with Mario, causing Luigi to lose. Episode 17-Luigi's Birthday Herp-A-Derp is one of the many people to pile on top of Luigi saying "Happy Birthday!" which causes Luigi to go insane and Cosmic Spin everyone. Later Herp-A-Derp along with everyone else, quit the episode due to most of them not speaking. Luigi starts to cry and eventually quits the episode too. Episode 19-Herp-A-Derp Goes to the Movies Herp-A-Derp and Luigi get in an argument because Herp-A-Derp can't go in the snow, and Luigi tries to Cosmic Spin him, but fails. Luigi wants to take everyone to the movies to see "The Princess & The Frog" but Herp-A-Derp and Mario don't want to go because its girly but Luigi drags everyone there. Herp-A-Derp (along with Herp-A-Derp Stuntman, Mario, Buzz, and Woody) leave the movie theater due to Luigi's crappy trailers. In the "sequel" Luigi is taken Herp-A-Derp to a movie, but Herp-A-Derp won't go. Episode 20-Gym Time! Luigi asks to play teams but Herp-A-Derp says no. Herp-A-Derp gets Luigi out 1st in Round 1.